One Does Not Simply
by deeys
Summary: For #9gagchall. RE-UPLOAD. You know, one does not simply compare Canada especially to America.


**RE-UPLOAD. dan sedikit editan .-.**

Ya ampun ;_; fic humor pertama saya! Ini untuk **#hetalia9gag challenge yang dikasih kak . sama kak nutmeg ;_; huwah, maafkan saya kalau humornya bener-bener gagal. Saya ngga pernah nulis humor ;_;**

**Warning : OOC, typo, human names used, a little bashing**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia? Kalo Sheldon Cooper itu nyata dan ada di Indonesia, baru Hetalia jadi punya deeys =w=. Nope, hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. So does 9gag, belongs to the web owners. **

**Happy reading~**

* * *

"Oh ayolah Mattie! Amerika itu negara super keren!"

Matthew Williams, seorang personifikasi Kanada yang pemalu dan lebih sering menghilang secara tiba-tiba mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia mendesah pelan sambil memijit keningnya.

"—kami punya burger! Makanan paling enak sedunia! Lalu film-film buatan kami yang sangat _EPIC_!—"

Matthew menguap lebar. Ah, sudahkah ia memberi makan Kumajiro? Ia bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan sofa kesayangannya tinggal setengah saat ia pulang nanti.

"—band! Musik Amerika itu paling top! Semua band-band ternama berasal dari Amerika!—"

Matthew menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Uh oh, stok maple syrup miliknya habis. _Well_, dia masih punya madu. _At least, close enough_.

"—dan kau juga tahu kan? Amerika itu tempat terbaik untuk tinggal! Bahasa kami bahasa paling keren! Bahasa _universal_!—"

Matthew memandangi jari-jari kukunya yang tak terawat, ah... _no wonder he's a forever alone_. Dan dia memutuskan untuk segera menghubungi Felix untuk _pedicure_.

Apa? Cowok juga butuh _pedicure_.

"—oh ayolah Mattie! Kami bahkan punya Hollywood! Sumber dari _box office_ dunia! Benar-benar keren bukan? Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Hollywood!—"

Eh tunggu, bukankah dia punya Gilbert? Gilbert—pacarnya kan? Oh _scumbag_ Gilbert, berani-beraninya membuat hati Matthew galau.

"—belum lagi lingkungan yang ramah, tempat yang aman untuk belajar, teknologi tinggi, dan tingkat hidup yang tinggi! Benar-benar tempat paling _awesome!_—"

Matthew mengerling jam tangan miliknya, dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sudah 2 jam sejak ia duduk di sofa ini dan mendengarkan Alfred berceloteh. Ia kembali menguap lebar lalu mengusap matanya.

"—nah, yang paling _awesome_ dari yang _awesome_ tentang Amerika. Mereka punya tim hockey terjago sedunia! Bahkan bisa mengalahkan tim hockey Kanada!"

Ah, sebaiknya ia pulang ia harus memberi makan Kuma—tunggu..

Sudut mata kiri Matthew berkedut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Alfred. "Tim hockey Amerika lebih hebat dari tim hockey Kanada?" tanya Matthew dengan suaranya yang berfrekuensi di bawah rata-rata.

Alfred terdiam, ia lalu mengangguk cepat sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas miliknya. "Tentu! Amerika termasuk 7 negara utama hockey! Tapi Kanada tidak kan? Amerika yang paling _awesome_!" serunya.

Kini gantian sudut kanan mata Matthew yang berkedut. _Oh, this is it. Shit just got real_.

"Kau tahu Alfred, sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus diperjelas disini," seru Canada yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan aura yang bahkan bisa membuat Ivan menjadi seorang uke.

Alfred, yang tentu saja—_dense_—masih menyengir lebar dengan tatapan _super-proud_ miliknya.

"Pertama, burger itu tidak sehat. Meskipun burger enak tetapi aku lebih memilih memakan scone buatan Arthur daripada salah satu penyebab utama obesitas di negaramu itu!" teriak Matthew, yang tentu saja masih dengan frekuensi di bawah rata-rata.

Dan Alfred yang masih saja nyengir lebar tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang sedang menantinya.

"Kedua_, bitch please_. Film-film _epic_? _Epic_ katamu? Asal kau tahu, James Cameron. Ya, screenwriter dari film yang kau bilang '_epic_' adalah seorang _Canadian_. Kau tahu? _Ca-na-dian_," lanjut Matthew dengan aura yang semakin kuat. Menyesakkan Tony yang sedang bermain game di pojok ruangan.

"Ketiga, _oh seriously. Alfred you are genious! _bahasa universal? Itu bahkan bukan bahasamu. Itu bahasa milik England. Tidak seperti Canada. Kami punya dua bahasa! Du-a ba-ha-sa! _We talk like a sir_." Aura ungu yang menjalar dari tubuh Matthew sudah semakin menjadi-jadi. Alfred bahkan tak bisa bergerak, cengiran miliknya pun sudah berganti menjadi ekspresi hampir nangis.

"Keempat, Hollywood? _Again, your so called epic place comes from Canadian! Your argument is invalid!"_ seru Matthew sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alfred. Dan kali ini dengan—entah darimana ia mendapatkannya—stik hockey miliknya sudah di tangan.

"Kelima. Lingkungan ramah? Tempat aman untuk belajar? Teknologi tinggi? Oh oke, untuk teknologi Amerika memang—yah cukup. Tapi tingkat hidup yang tinggi? _Bitch, please_! Kanada termasuk 10 tempat tinggal terbaik di dunia, Amerika bahkan tidak masuk list itu. Kanada juga terkenal dengan penduduknya yang ramah dan lingkungan yang damai. Tidak seperti Amerika milikmu yang hectic dengan berbagai serial polisi!"

Alfred menelan ludahnya perlahan, ia memandang stik hockey yang dipegang Matthew dengan ngeri. Oh Alfred—kau dan mulut besarmu.

"Dan yang terakhir Alfred... _Duh, such Americans_ . Kalau ada meja disini, aku pasti sudah membalik meja itu supaya menimpamu. Tim hockey Amerika tak akan pernah lebih baik dari tim hockey Kanada. Dan—asal kau tahu, Kanada berada di urutan pertama dalam 7 negara utama hockey. Amerika? Berbahagialah kau dengan urutan terakhir..."

Alfred kembali menelan ludahnya, kisah seluruh hidupnya pun melintas di matanya.

**OAO**

Arthur mengetuk pintu rumah Alfred dengan cepat. Sudah 15 menit lebih ia berdiri di depan pintu. "_Git_, apa yang _hamburger_ bodoh itu lakukan sih?" gerutunya.

**DUK**

Terdengar bunyi pukulan dari dalam rumah. Arthur mengerjap kaget. "_Bloody hell_!" umpatnya. Dan dengan segera Arthur mendobrak pintu rumah Alfred dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat ruang tamu Alfred dengan sofa yang terbalik, karpet yang berantakan, dan Alfred yang—pingsan?

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah saat ia melihat Matthew. Adiknya yang pendiam dan pemalu itu tersenyum manis kepadanya sambil memegang kerah baju Alfred dan stik hockey di tangan satunya.

Matthew lalu tersenyum lebar. _"Tottaly worth it!"_

__fic ini saya re-upload karena dihapus sama admin T^T well, still... rnr? thankyou

**Fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus QwQ... maaf bener-bener maaf saya nggabisa bikin humor. But still, review? #dor**


End file.
